A Shared Passion
Story Recap Reluctantly, Nick accedes to Janette's wish that he take up LaCroix's invitation to go and see his new art collection. Notes Written for PJ1228 in the 2016 FK Fic Fest to the prompt, "Despite their violent past, Nick values LaCroix’s eclectic taste in art and music, which matches his own like no other’s". No listed beta-reader. Length: 5568 words (four chapters). Quotes Comments * "Gorgeous! I really enjoyed reading it." — comment by LastScorpion on AO3 * " "Come up and see my etchings," eh?" — excerpted from comment by greerwatson on AO3 * "I appreciate how "A Shared Passion" addresses the prompt that you received! I also appreciate how the structure progresses through stages of reluctance, persuasion, and decision. The frequent alternation of perspectives within chapters is a narrative technique that I haven't happened to see lately; it works here. The story seems to be set in a somewhat timeless interlude; it must be second season, of course, because Janette and Lacroix are both present, and yet there's a "floating" feeling to the setting, unmoored from the relentless bounds of canon. I loved the allusion to Alma as Janette's decorator! :-) But my favorite element was the recurring references to the "olive branch" that is inherently also a deadly stake. The difference is in how it is held, by whom, and with what motive. Very apt!" — excerpted from comment by Brightknightie on AO3 ** "... Yes, season 2 is my favorite, and my thought was to place this story somewhere around the middle of the season (after Crazy Love and before Baby, Baby), where their relationship was beginning to get a little better compared to how the season opened." — excerpted from reply by Nicholas_Lucien on AO3 * "I'm awed by the detailed descriptions and how you've captured the voices perfectly. ... I enjoyed the overall structure. Chapter 1 keeps us as well as Nick in the dark about what Lacroix actually wants. Nick knows Lacroix well enough to suspect an ulterior motive, and yet he eventually falls for the bait. Janette's part is spot on. ... The efforts Lacroix takes on in putting together the art collection to trigger Nick's memories of their more pleasant times together speaks of long-term planning, a strategic move worthy of a Roman general. The entire operation reminded me of a game of chess. From Lacroix's opening move with his "pawn" Janette to setting Nick checkmate by the final move of having Nick face his own painting in the collection. ... " — excerpted from comment by PJ1228 on AO3 ** "The coin flip. Even if something looks like an even chance, LaCroix would make sure the results were what he needed and wanted! He leaves almost nothing to random chance (Nick should really have learned that by now!). Getting these two together is a fun challenge, given their fighting, but they do nicely complement each other so well. :) " — excerpted from reply by Nicholas_Lucien on AO3 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Works by Nicholas_Lucien Category:PG13-Rated Fan Fiction Category:Short Story Category:Fan Fiction from 2016 Category:Drama Category:Slash fiction Category:Nick/LaCroix fan fiction